Espuma
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: La espuma es el recuerdo que deja el mar sobre la arena y ellos tenían muchos recuerdos.


_**Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, ellos fuerón inventados por Rick Riordan, yo solo juego con ellos.**_

_**Bien, empecé a leer Percy Jackson hace poco tiempo y la verdad me gusto mucho el personaje de Rachel, sé que al final (aunque no haya terminado de leer el último libro) Percy se quedara con Annabeth pero… Rachel tiene un potencial muy alto y es por eso que me unire a la causa de hacer muchas historias sobre esta pareja que me gusto.**_

_**Hare más Drables como este mientras pase el tiempo, y los subiré aquí mismo en la historia llamada "Espuma" por ahora esto es lo que tengo. Espero les agrade, acepto criticas, tomatazos y ¿Por qué no? Unos cuantos dulces azules; ya saben que sus Reviews me hacen feliz, así que no duden en dejarme uno.**_

**Espuma**

**Un beso**

La luz anaranjada del ocaso adornaba el cielo de una manera brillante y el mar otorgaba la tranquilidad que ella buscaba cada día.

De alguna extraña manera, siempre se había sentido atraída al mar; como si todos sus sueños y esperanzas rescindieran en la profundidad del manto movedizo color turquesa. Cruzo los brazos sobre la repisa de la ventana, dejando que un placentero escalofrío (provocado por la brisa marina) le recorriera el cuerpo, recordándole el momento en que él le había dicho que cada brisa marina le correspondería a ella, que lo tomara como una caricia.

Rachel dejo caer, (no sin algo de resignación) su cabeza sobre la mano y un puchero se deslizo sobre sus labios rojizos.

Percy la había dejado por tiempo indefinido y es que él era un héroe, ya saben, uno de aquellos locos que arriesga la vida cada tanto contra bestias y monstruos griegos. Su valentía era admirable y fresca.

Aquel loco que la había atravesado con la espada la primera vez que la vio se había convertido en alguien importante para ella, alguien que, como un pequeño pececito nadaba en su corazón y en las lagunas de su mente cuando estaba fuera de peligro como la extraña mortal que era. En un impulso saltó por la ventana y sus pequeños pies pálidos golpearon la arena con fuerza, provocando el desequilibrio de la pelirroja, en cuanto sus manos tocaron el suelo y alzó la vista vio a un hipocampo, este atravesaba las olas con elegancia y le invitaba a acercarse.

- Hola pequeño - saludó ella y estiro una mano firme. El pequeño caballo relincho de manera suave y mojo sus pies, divertido. Rachel sonrío y lo persiguió con alegría, nunca se dio cuenta de que, en el marco de la ventana por donde ella había saltado se recargaba un muchacho de cabello alborotado, con los ojos del color más profundo del mar.

Perseus Jackson sonreía sin que se diera cuenta y admiraba embotadamente el reluciente cabello rojo fuego de Rachel, además no podía dejar de mirar sus piernas, que firmes como eran danzaban entre su verde vestido de un lado al otro con rapidez, porque el hipocampo saltaba entre las olas para jugar con ella.

En algún momento, cuando el sol se fundía con el mar ella dejo de jugar, y se introdujo en el manto acuífero hasta las rodillas, Percy procuro dejar que las olas no la golpearan tan fuerte. La chica pelirroja soltó una risita y se abrazo a sí misma, era increíble como una chica como ella: tan Rachel, le inspiraba una ternura excesiva y vibrante, tal vez era la seguridad con que lo hacía todo, que ella no andaba con rodeos nunca y que al mismo instante podía ser tan misteriosa como los dioses y sus millares de secretos.

Él no supo cómo, pero ya había rodeado la fina cintura de Rachel con sus brazos y trazaba sobre su estomago figuras imaginarias, claro está que ambos se habían puesto tan rojos como las vacas de Apolo, pero ella se dejaba abrazar por sus manos seguras y su olor a mar. Le permitía a ese héroe sembrar en ella miles de cosquilleos repentinos en la boca del estomago y que su piel reaccionara como un imán a la suya.

- Regresaste mestizo - susurro la pelirroja en el pecho de Percy, este asintió y enterró su mano en el cabello de la chica, oloroso, suave y mojado por el agua salda: perfecto para él. Hijo del Dios del mar.

-¡Siempre a ti, revoltosa! - dijo Percy y con una seguridad de la que no se sentía muy dueño, calmo las ansias que le habían embargado desde que vio el puchero que compuso Rachel al estar viendo por la ventana.

Él beso a la pelirroja con soltura, recorriendo los labios rojizos sin premura y con cariño. Tal y como sus besos siempre habían sido.

Y así otra tarde murió en su pequeña isla, donde no importaba mucho que sucedía en el mundo mortal o en el Olimpo. Simplemente existían ellos: un semi-dios, un héroe muy grande y ella, una mortal que podía ver a través de la niebla.


End file.
